Gift or Curse? Life or Death?
by What A Way To Wanna Be
Summary: IYXYYH Kagome is one of Naraku's followers, not willingly though. She has many specials gifts that make Naraku want her more. The YYH gang are on a quest and they need her so they capture her. Will they fall in love with her on this quest..? The pairing..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own... AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Gift or Curse..?  
  
Life or Death..?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
A slim figured ebony haired girl that went about to the middle of her back, and stormy eyes that held no emotion or light, walked down the corrider in solemn silence. The only sound heard was the rattling of her shackles. A black neko beast cat sat on her shoulder as she walked it was black and had white stripes on it. She had guards all around her as she went. She was dirty and and her clothes were torn, and she had scars on her from head to toe. They walked into a candle lit room making it a bit brighter and better to see, and in the corner was a dark figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"Can you complete this task?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Yes, master, Naraku."  
  
"Good," Naraku smiled a twisted smile as he stepped out in the light. He wasn't wearing his baboon pelt like he usually does so you could see what he looked like. He smirked because that girl was hard to break but he did it.. now only if she had more spunk.. Oh well he would work on that later. "I'll get Kagura and Kanna to set you up, Kagome."  
  
The girl, know known as Kagome, didn't reply she was already up and leaving to her room, the guards still following her.  
  
Kanna and Kagura were already there waiting for her. Kagura motioned for Kagome to sit down, and so she did. When they were done with her...  
  
She had her ebony hair up in a ponytail with a midnight blue ribbon hanging loosely and a feather in her hair. She had a black silk strapless kimmono, showing you her neckline, with a midnight blue ribbon tied arround her waist and in a bow tied in the back. Her lips were rosy pink and fuller than before. Her feet were bare and had lots of silver anklets, and on her neck was a silver chain with a black marble on it with a midnight blue mist in it. On the upper part of her right arm was a picture of a sea blue dragon with silver eyes that seemed to glow. Kanna and/or Kagura must of put a spell on her because she had no scars on her what so ever. She had a sword on each side of her waist and a very very very large sword strapped to her back. Behind her right sword was a fan but really it was a blade, and behind her left sword was a long and a short dagger. Her neko cat still remained on her shoulders.  
  
The two, Kagura and Kanns, smirked in approval Naraku would be satisfied with this. They left the room signaling Kagome to follow and so she did. The once again entered into the room which Naraku was in. The room was brighter now because the fairly large window was open and the curtains were drew back.  
  
Naraku nodded for Kanna and Kagura to leave. He walked up to her and forced her to kiss him Kagome tensed up and froze. Naraku pulled away and looked at her with disgust.  
  
"Why did you tense up?" He commanded. He slapped her making her fall to the ground. He roughly pulled her up and began to feel her up.  
  
She backed away, raging Naraku.  
  
"Go now!!!!" He was pissed now she hadn't listened to him and she will pay for it later.  
  
Kagome quickly left and pulled a black mare with a small white star on her forehead and put some reins on the mare and galloped of bare back. Never once looking back...  
  
~*~  
  
You'll find out what her quest is later, k?  
  
This is a crossover YYH & IY  
  
Hate it, hope not...  
  
Like it, hope so!  
  
Love it, I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Oh! By the way should Kagome go with Hiei or Youko Kurama?  
  
Anyway...  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well so far everyone wants Kagome to go with Hiei!  
  
Anyway thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Gift or Curse..? Life or Death..?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
The wind hit Kagome's face and she didn't even blink. The wind caressing her soft skin had no effect on her. It was like she couldn't feel... Was there something holding back..? Something controling her..? Or did she just not care anymore..? She was a mystery...  
  
Just then the horse came to a complete halt launching Kagome forward but she still remained on the horse. Infront of Kagome was a camp out and in that camp out was... there was a scarlet haired boy with emerald eyes, a red eyed boy with spikey black hair, and a boy with black greased hair and brown eyes in a green school uniform.  
  
Kagome thought for a minute, 'That boy looks like he is from the future... He looks so... so familar...' Memories rushed into Kagome's head giving her a headache she let out a loud shrill cry holding her head and she fell of the horse. The horse galloped off abandoning its master. Everyone in the camp had there eyes locked on the girl in pain.  
  
Finally the emerald eyed man walked up to her and picked her up and soon she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The greased black haired man spoke, "Yano... she looks familar..." He just shook his head ridding thoughts, "I wonder what her name is..."  
  
"Yusuke, what do you mean she looks familar..?" spoke the emerald eyed man.  
  
"Nothing..." said the man know known as Yusuke.  
  
"She smells like Naraku... I think she works for him..." spoke the spiked haired man with much harshness and bitterness.  
  
"You sure Hiei..?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Then she is just the girl we were sent to find," said Kurama ignoring Hiei's rudeness.  
  
The girl in Kurama's arms started wiggling as she woke up. Her eyes went wide as she saw Kurama was holding her. She started to glow a black death color as she released her energy sending him in a tree. "Leave me alone!!!!!" She sat up quickly and started to run off only to be caught by Hiei.  
  
"Hn, your not going anywhere wench!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with pain by the name wench... it brought back bad memories.  
  
Hiei however saw that flash and just for that moment he felt his heart melt with regret however he hid it very well.  
  
Kurama sat up and dusted himself off, "We mean you no harm. We just need your help."  
  
"M-my help..?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes," replied Yusuke.  
  
"N-no! Just leave me alone!!!!!" she started to run off but when Hiei made a move to grab her she flinched so bad fell back.  
  
Hiei's eyes flashed. What had Naraku done to her..? And why did he care!!! He shook his head he didn't even know the girl!  
  
"I'm sorry but we need your help," replied Yusuke rather hotly. "What's your name..?"  
  
Kagome stared at him her face once more going to emotionless mode.  
  
It made everyone flinch. She had no spark on her... no life.  
  
"Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi." she answered finally.  
  
"Higurashi... KAGOME?!" Yusuke yelled- er screamed.  
  
"I beleive that is what she said idiot!" said Hiei rolling his eyes.  
  
Kagome giggled at Hiei however startling everyone. When she saw everyones eyes on her she went back to emotionless mode once again.  
  
"You...- you disapeared!!! How- How?!" asked the confused Yusuke.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her ears as she began to remember stuff again. She acted rather childish startling everybody once again, "I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I AM NOT LISTENING!!!!" She had tears in her eyes now.  
  
And for some reason... Hiei felt the need to comfort her... 'What am I thinking?! Gr...'  
  
Yusuke walked up to her and wiped her tears. "Listen! You are my cousin... and how did you get in the past."  
  
Kagome remained silent refusing to look anyone in the eye. She began to speak in another language almost ancient which freaked Yusuke out.  
  
"Stop!" he shook her hard.  
  
She started to cry she clung on to the nearest person to her which happened to be Hiei. She bagain crying in his shoulders causing him to blush. He had the look that said, 'Help me!'  
  
Kurama just chuckled and Yusuke just looked shocked.  
  
Soon the crying feel asleep in Hiei's arms. He picked her up and sat down letting her sit in his lap he didn't know why but he had the urge to protect her...  
  
'Why do I feel this why I don't even know her... but still... I feel the urge to... protect her...'  
  
~*~  
  
What do ya think?!  
  
It'll get better!  
  
Maybe even a little humor!  
  
But not to much...  
  
I think this might be a Hiei Kagome since most people are saying that...  
  
Anyway...  
  
That was fluff!!!!  
  
Yay!  
  
And a little of Kagome's past is revealed!!!  
  
Anyway...  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
